The Tattoos
by Meee
Summary: A woman is found stowed-away on the Black Pearl. And guess what? She doesn't fall in love with Jack OR Will! Isn't that amazing in this world of Mary-Sues? Chapter 5: Dancing?
1. We're going to a party

A/N: 'Ello. This is my first PotC fic, so sorry if its not so good. I really don't know where it is going. If I get good reviews I'll continue it, savvy? Tell me if I don't really get Jack's character right, but I am trying. These [ ] and { }mean thoughts. I figure Jack would have conflicting voices in his head, seeing as he's not the most ruthless pirate ever(but definitely the best looking).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow *sob* or Will Turner *burst out crying* or anyone else from the story. But I do own my character. :-)  
  
****  
  
It was a lazy summer day when Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of The Black Pearl pulled into Tortuga. Jack swaggered off the ship and made his way into the heart of the town.  
  
After quite a few drinks, and spending some "quality time" with the ladies of Tortuga, he and his crew made their way back to the ship. They set sail and were off before the sun rose the next morning.  
  
The Captain had just dunked his head in a water barrel, to wake himself up, when Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton came up from the galley below, dragging someone with them. They threw the person onto the deck and Mr. Gibbs spoke (seeing as Mr. Cotton couldn't, and his parrot wasn't that advanced).  
  
"Found this down in the hold, sir. Must've stowed away whiles we were docked," Gibbs motioned to the figure lying on the deck. Jack raised an eyebrow and bent down to their head level.  
  
"Who are you then?" He grabbed their chin and lifted the stow-away's face to his. He was surprised to see the face of a young woman scowling at him. She had dark eyes and tanned skin, but her lips were cracked as if they had been bitten quite a lot. "Oo, we've got a little girl on the ship with us!" The crew laughed as they watched.  
  
"Do you know who I am, lass?"  
  
"Of course I do. You're Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, love," he corrected her.  
  
He grabbed her arms and pulled her to a standing position. The hat that was balanced precariously on her head fell off, revealing a mound of dark hair.  
  
"Don't touch me." She wrenched her arms free and continued to scowl at Jack, not bothering to register the fact that the entire crew was laughing at her.  
  
Jack smirked. "Oh, what are you going to do, little stow away? Tell your father that his precious little girl was touched by a filthy pirate, then?"  
  
She looked him straight in his brown eyes and said, her voice not faltering the slightest bit, "No."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear." He smiled at her. Her scowl was getting unnerving. "May I ask why, lass?"  
  
"Because he's standing right in front of me." This stunned Jack, and everyone who was still listening. His smile disappeared, and he raised an eyebrow. He didn't have a daughter....right?  
  
"What's your name, little girl?" He asked again. She squared her shoulders and looked up at him again.  
  
"Jessica Bethany Sparrow." Jack's mouth dropped open, and Mr. Gibbs's eyebrows were so high they faded into his hairline.  
  
"Sparrow?" Jack asked, disbelieving. [How could I have a daughter I don't know about?] {HELLO! Earth to Jack. You're a pirate, remember?} [Oh yeah. Overlooked that for a bit.]  
  
"Sparrow. Daughter of Bethany Williams and Jack Sparrow." As she said the last name, Jack swayed a bit on his feet.  
  
"Well then. I think you should come downstairs with me. Excuse us men." He nodded to his crew and sauntered down to his cabin. Jessica followed (after snatching up her hat), watched by every person on deck.  
  
When she was in the cabin, Jack closed the door. "So you say you're my daughter then?"  
  
She sat down on one of the chairs, put her feet up on the table, and grabbed an apple off of it. "Yeah, savvy?" She bit into it.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you are mistaken. You see, I don't have a daughter. I don't even know a Bethany Williams," he smiled and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table.  
  
She pulled a small piece of paper from the inside of her shirt and slide it across the table. Jack cautiously picked it up and examine the face on it. His mouth parted slightly and his eyes closed, revealing his understanding. His head fell to the table, where he proceeded to smack it repeatedly.  
  
Jessica smiled, her mouth full of apple. But the smile faded when Jack looked up and said, "But how do I know you're mine? If I remember correctly, your mother serviced many a man in Tortuga."  
  
"Not after the night you spent with her. She never was with a man after that. She said she fell in love with you."  
  
"Yeah, well, many women say that." He grabbed an apple out of the bowl and sunk his teeth into it.  
  
She sighed exasperatedly and began to take off her left boot. When she had finally removed it, she pulled back the hem of her brown breeches and revealed a tattoo. It was the exact same sparrow that Jack had on his arm, though slightly stretched out.  
  
The Captain dropped the fruit he was holding and grabbed her ankle, pulling it towards him. This motion, along with the rocking of the boat, caused the girl to slide off the chair and fall to the ground. She yanked her foot back and stood up, rubbing her sore behind.  
  
"You could have just asked to see it." She walked over to his side, pulled up a chair, sat down, and put her foot in his lap. He examined the tattoo for quite a while, and, just when Jessica was about to fall asleep, he spoke.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Mum made me get it when I was a child. She said it was so I would always know who I am." She put her foot back on the ground and leaned in. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Jack nodded. "I think this calls for some rum." He strode over to his bedside and picked two bottle out from under the pillow. Jessica took one gratefully, and they started drinking.  
  
It took almost the whole bottle, but Jack was in high spirits again. As Jessica giggled madly, he hiccupped and asked, "So, how is your dear mother doing these days?"  
  
She stopped giggling and took a swig from the bottle, which was emptying fast. "She's dead. She died a few weeks ago."  
  
Jack nearly dropped the rum. "Dead? How?"  
  
Jessica sniffed. "Dunno. Doctor's couldn't figure it out."  
  
"Oh. So...." he was doing some quick thinking, trying to get off the subject. "So how old are you, love?"  
  
She smiled again, though it was a very drunk smile. "I'll be 17 next week." Jack raised his bottle and clicked it against hers.  
  
"Well, happy early birthday! Drinks all around!" he said, smiling broadly. [I have a 17 year old daughter. This is great!] {WAIT A MINUTE! 17? What are you thinking, Jack?} He stood up quickly, knocking the chair back.  
  
"17?! What are you doing drinking? Give me that!" He extended his hand and she slowly put the mostly emptied bottle in it. "And what are you doing on my ship? You're to young to be on here! You aren't a pirate!"  
  
She stood up to face him. "Why do you think I stowed away? I want to be a pirate, Jack! It's in my blood! I have to be out here!"  
  
"No way young lady! I'm your father, and I said no!" He yelled. [Boy, that sounded quite strange. What's gotten into you, Jack ol' boy?]  
  
"Oh, so NOW you start acting like a father! Where were you when my mother died? Where were you when I was growing up?" She shouted back.  
  
{She's got a point, Captain.} [Shut up.] Jack sat back down. "Sorry, love. But it's not like I knew she was pregnant," he shrugged. "If I had known, I would've done something." He rubbed his face, trying to clear his mind. It didn't really work.  
  
"Yeah, well. You didn't." She sat back down too and took a long drink from the bottle, emptying it. "Don't you start telling me off for drinking rum though. I know about you. You've got quite a reputation in Tortuga."  
  
He laughed. "I told you many women have fallen in love with me."  
  
She smirked. "That's not what I meant." She re-adjusted her hat, then leaned across the table. "Giselle really wants to talk to you, by the way." Jack spit out the rum that was in is mouth, spraying it all over his daughter.  
  
"Lovely," She said, wiping her face off with her sleeve. "So where are we headed?"  
  
Jack recovered and sat back in his chair. "Port Royal." Jessica's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Port Royal? You can't be serious. You're wanted there! You'll be hanged!" Jack smiled and patted her arm.  
  
"Don't worry, love. We're going to a party."  
  
****  
  
Ok, there it is. The first chapter. Rather short by my standards, but no matter. Hope you liked it, now review and tell me so!!  
  
:-D 


	2. Drinks All Around!

A/N: Next Chapter. Ok, I'm sure you're all thinking, "Why the Hell was Jack acting all fatherly?" (ok, you may not have been, but just bear with me) I'm thinking that Jack might have a hidden fatherly side to him. Kind of a leap of faith, I know. Whatever.  
  
Tell me if Jessica gets to be too Mary Sue-ish, because I'll stop immediately and delete the story. I've only made a Mary Sue story once(I think) and that was my first fic ever. I don't plan on doing it again. And can someone PLEASE help me get a better title? Because the current one is crappy beyond belief. Thanks to my reviewers :-)  
  
Disclaimer: No. Just no.  
  
****  
  
Elizabeth Turner dashed around her house, making sure everything was ready for her anniversary party. She and Will had been married exactly a year ago tomorrow, so they decided to host a gathering of their friends to celebrate. And who was their friend if not Captain Jack Sparrow?  
  
They had had a time of trying to make sure he was safe, of course. He had escaped capture to many times in Norrington's eyes, and the Royal Navy sure as hell wouldn't be happy he was back in town for any reason, even if it was just a party.  
  
So Will and Elizabeth had come up with a plan. Captain Jack Sparrow was to be dropped off by his crew (bringing a date if he wished), who would dock somewhere else for the time he stayed. He would be picked up by his ship later, when it was time to go.  
  
Jack had eagerly accepted the invitation, and his crew agreed to follow the plan. Will was ecstatic, and determined to have a great time at the party.  
  
The Black Pearl pulled into a small dock, away from the Royal Navy, that afternoon.  
  
Jack Sparrow stepped off his ship and observed his surroundings. He stopped, however, when he saw Jessica cautiously following him. As her foot paused on the edge, it slipped on a bit of seawater. She lost her footing and fell flat on her bottom.  
  
"That's the fourth time you've done that today," Jack said as he helped her up. She winced and gingerly held her behind. It was true: besides the incident in Jack's cabin, she had fallen two other times that day, walking around on deck.  
  
"Yeah, well, the first time it wasn't my fault." She took his hand and he lifted her over the edge of the ship.  
  
"You'll never be a pirate if you don't get your sea legs soon, savvy?"  
  
She shrugged and they walked off, the Black Pearl fading away behind them.  
  
"Oh, wow! Is that where we're headed?" Jessica asked, pointing to a grand house sitting on the bluff.  
  
"Uh, no, love. We're headed there." Jack pointed to a smaller house lower to sea level.  
  
"Oh. So how well do you know these people that you'll risk getting caught and hung for?"  
  
Jack smiled. She had the mindset of a pirate at least, if not the physical qualities. "Thinking like a pirate already, aren't you?"  
  
He put an arm around her shoulder as she smiled and blushed slightly. "They, little one, are the ones who helped spring me from jail, save me from hanging, and made me a very rich man." She nodded, and they continued their walk up to the Turner's.  
  
The reached the front door and Jack knocked. The door was flung open almost immediately, revealing a tall man with dark that was starting to fall out of its ponytail wearing a large smile.  
  
"William! Wonderful to see you! Not to late, I hope?" Jack said, his smile matching Will's. They shook hands and Will led Jack into the house, Jessica following closely behind.  
  
"Jack! You're finally here!" Elizabeth said, coming out of the parlor. She hugged Jack and stepped back. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Always a pleasure." Jack swept off his hat in a quick bow before replacing it and putting his hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Let me introduce-" He was cut off by Jessica stepping forward and repeating the exact same motion her father just did and extending her hand to Will.  
  
"Jessica Sparrow, at your service," she said, smiling broadly at the couple. Will smiled back and shook her hand. Elizabeth did the same.  
  
"Well, Jessica, would you like to come with me so I can give you the grand tour? I'm sure these men have things to discuss." Jessica nodded, and she and Elizabeth set off.  
  
"Sparrow, eh? Captain Jack, have you settled down, gotten yourself a wife?" Will asked, raising an amused eyebrow once the girls had left.  
  
Jack almost burst out laughing then and there. "Me, a wife? You can't be serious man. No, no. Now, you won't believe this, mate, but," he paused for dramatic effect, "She's me daughter."  
  
Will's mouth dropped open. "Daughter? You don't have a daughter."  
  
Jack nodded. "That's what I said. But she is." They turned to see Elizabeth and Jessica walking around the house. That was when Will noticed it - she had the same swagger as Jack, the same slightly-inebriated air about her, the same smile.  
  
"When did you find her?"  
  
"This morning, actually. She stowed away on me ship, Mr. Gibbs found her in the hold."  
  
"She looks like you, Jack," Will commented. Jack smiled at him.  
  
"She does, doesn't she? I expect bunches of men will be throwing themselves after her. She's beautiful."  
  
Will thought this was a matter of opinion. She was pretty, sure; her dark eyes were welcoming, and her body was well shaped. But her lips were cracked and peeling, and her skin was rather tough looking. She had obviously spent a lot of time in the sun.  
  
"Where's her mother?" Will asked, mildly curious. He was sure it would be one of the whores in Tortuga.  
  
And by god, he was right. "A lady from Tortuga. Her name was Bethany Williams."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Was. Apparently, she died a few weeks ago." Will decided it would be best to get off that subject.  
  
"So what have you been up to, Captain?" Will said, leading Jack into the next room.  
  
"Oh, the usual. Plundering, pillaging." Jack put his feet up on the coffee table and rested his head against the back of the couch. "So when does this party start, mate?" As soon as he finished, a sharp rapping could be heard from the door.  
  
As Will extended his hand to help Jack up, he said, "Now."  
  
****  
  
There was a lot of drink consumed that night. Rum, beer, wine, brandy.....and even a few non-alcoholic drinks, mostly drunk by Elizabeth. She didn't seem to want to stick to tea, but Will kept insisting, saying that, "You have to be more careful what you drink now, Elizabeth," before shoving a cup into her hand. She would sigh and nod, but Jessica poured a little rum into it, giving her a wink.  
  
The party went long into the night, until Will stood up on a table, very drunk, and dragged a ever-so-slightly-drunk Elizabeth with him. He wrapped his arms around her and called, in a very loud voice, "Ahem."  
  
When no one paid attention, he tried again, to no avail. He finally just stomped his foot on the table and yelled, "Bloody listen, people!" That shut them up, and Will looked very pleased with himself.  
  
"I trust you all have had a nice time tonight." There was a loud cheer, and Will smiled broader. "Fabulous. Elizabeth have an announcement to make. We're going to have a baby!"  
  
An even louder cheer broke out. Above it all, Jack could be heard, shouting at the top of his lungs, "A baby? DRINKS ALL AROUND!!!"  
  
As the party quieted down, Will continued. "Yes, thank you. Now, I'm sure you'll all understand that we have to get to bed. Need all the sleep we can get," Will winked at his wife, "So I'd much appreciate it if you all CLEARED OUT!" he roared.  
  
A few people were rather startled by his outburst and spilled their drinks. Jessica was standing next to one man that did and said, "Rotten luck, that is."  
  
The party slowly cleared away, leaving an ungodly mess of the house. And part of that mess was Captain Jack, who had finally, after drinking an enormous amount of rum, passed out on the floor. Jessica had bent down and started poking him in the side of the head, trying to wake him up.  
  
"Jack. Jack, wake up." Her attempt was failing miserably. Elizabeth noticed this and came over to help.  
  
"Let me try," she said, pushing the girl to the side. She bent down very low, only an inch or two from his ear, and said, "Barbossa's got The Black Pearl." Jack shot straight up, knocking both women in the head, and sending Elizabeth to the floor.  
  
"What? He's got my ship?" Jack tried to stand, but failed spectacularly. Will had to rush over and catch him. But seeing as Will was only slightly less drunk than Jack, he wasn't much help. The two women tried to help them, but, as you might know, the weight of two men that are extremely drunk is amazingly high. The very strange group fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Will stood up, brushed himself off, and reached down to help his wife and a giggling Jessica up. "Shall we, darling?" Will asked, and Elizabeth nodded. They left the room, and footsteps on the stairs could be heard.  
  
Jessica plopped down on the floor, next to her father, and laughed even hard. She eventually fell into hysterics, and Jack got so worried he grabbed her arms and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Ow," she said, rubbing her cheek. "What was that for?"  
  
"To stop you from that infernal giggling. It was giving me a bloody headache," he said, rubbing his temple. "Why were you laughing so hard?"  
  
Jessica smiled, and almost broke out again, but a dirty look from Jack stopped it. "They're going to go-" she trailed off, and started smashing her fingers together in a rather crude way.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Yes, I suppose they- WAIT A MINUTE! You're not supposed to know about those things, young lady!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest Jack. I grew up in Tortuga. My mother was a bloody whore." She started sniffling, and Jack, afraid that she might break into full-blown waterworks, picked her up and wiped her face with his hands.  
  
"Shh, quiet now lass, let's get you to bed." He put his arm around her and lead her up stairs. There was an empty bedroom a little ways down the hall, and Jack eased her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he did something even he wasn't expecting. He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night love."  
  
****  
  
There ya go! Second chapter, ready for your reading pleasure.  
  
My dad brought up an interesting point.....I told him that Jack seemed perpetually drunk, right?(Because he *gasp* hasn't seen the movie yet) And he told me that it was more likely that he wasn't really drunk. I asked him what he meant, and he started giving me little hints. "The Caribbean....Pirates....illegal.....Jamaica...C'mon Caitlin! I'm saying he was probably high!" Then I got it. He was insinuating that Jack was smokin' da weed! Mary Jane! Wacky Tobacky! MARAJUANA!! *gasp*  
  
Well, kinda makes sense, don't you think?  
  
Without Wax, Caitlin 


	3. Theft, Making fun of the Commodore

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, you make me feel special. But seriously, don't hesitate to slap me if she turns into a Mary Sue.  
  
QUESTION: Would anyone be interested in beta-reading for me? Cuz I don't have one, and I've noticed that most good authors do. And, from reactions to this story (and others) I think I could be a good writer. *puffs out chest* Thanks for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: *snort* Yeah, right.  
  
****  
  
When Jack woke up the next morning, he was slightly surprised to find himself sprawled across an unfamiliar floor. He slowly sat up, remembering the night before. [So that's why I've got a pounding headache.] He rubbed his eyes, then got up to see who was around. As he took his first step, he found himself stumbling down the steps, making a large racket the whole time.  
  
Jack realized, in retrospect, that it would have been better to look where he stepped first. He cursed the stairs, rubbing his sore head. As he stood up and brushed himself off, Will rushed out of his room wearing only a bed sheet.  
  
"Jack, are you alright? What was that noise?" he asked. Jessica also came out of her room, but she looked far more put-together (having slept in her clothes), if a little more wrinkly. Her hat was clutched in her hand.  
  
She yawned and stretched, looking down at her father. "What happened Jack?" As her arms flew over her head, she noticed Will standing there in his nearly-naked state, and raised a highly amused eyebrow. "Forgetting something, Will?" she teased, before trotting down the stairs in front of her.  
  
Will blushed. "I heard the sound of your father falling down the steps and I was concerned. Excuse me." He swept back into his room, closing the door behind him. Much to his displeasure, the sheet caught in the door and a soft "Oof," could be heard. The pair downstairs snickered as the door opened a crack and the sheet was pulled all the way inside.  
  
"Well, Captain, what do you say to some breakfast?" Jessica asked, putting on her hat. Jack raised an eyebrow.  
  
[Why doesn't she feel terrible? She had almost as much rum as I did.] "Why don't you have a hangover, love? You had almost as much rum as I did."  
  
Jessica smirked. "Oh, I do have a hangover, Jack. My head is killing me. But I used to stay out late and drink a lot at home, and I learned to hide it. Savvy?" Jack gave her a 'what-were-you-doing-drinking-so-young' look, and she shrugged. "Now, how about that breakfast?"  
  
"Alright, love." They made their way to the kitchen and Jessica started searching through the cabinets to find something to cook. "Jack, go see if the milk has come yet, will you?" He did as he was told, striding to the front door. The milkman hadn't yet arrived, and that was exactly what he told her.  
  
"Dammit. Well, I'm going to go to the market." She straightened her clothing, checked to see how much money she had, and made for the door.  
  
"I'll just wait here then." Jack put his feet up on the table, angled his hat to cover his eyes, and fell fast asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Jessica Sparrow reached her destination in a relatively short time. She knew she didn't have enough for all the groceries she needed. Time for a little five-finger discount.  
  
Keeping sure to keep her hat shading her eyes, she made her way into the heart of the town. There were a lot of people around, serving as good cover. She had done this many times before. She paid for a few items, and began her ploy.  
  
She picked up a few eggs and tossed them back and forth between her hands. She slipped one into her pocket, then another. But when she turned around, she saw a man staring at her. He was far enough away to not be able to tell what she was doing, but it was quite obvious that he was looking at her. She pretended not to notice and went on with her little game.  
  
By now, there were 9 eggs resting in her pocket, and not a single one had been noticed as missing. She slipped two more in as she felt a sharp pinch on her behind and a, "Hello poppet," whispered into her ear. Before you could say 'Jack's your father' Jessica had whipped around and punched the man hard in the nose. He grabbed it, letting go of her bottom, and started yelling and cursing.  
  
"Bloody hell, woman!" Everyone that was standing around the two turned to see just who was making this infernal racket.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" She screamed back. As she turned around and stomped off, the man raised his hand and pointed at her.  
  
"EGG STEALER! I saw you! You'b been bocketing dose eggs!" Jessica's face blanched. Had he really seen her? "I bet you're a Birate, doo!" Uh oh. This could be a problem.  
  
She felt her shoulders being grabbed and yanked back forcefully.  
  
"Turn out your pockets," a man said. He was wearing a red coat and white wig. The Royal Navy. She just glared at him.  
  
"Turn out your pockets, woman!" The man sounded more threatening now. When she glared back, he spoke again. "Do you know who I am, little girl?"  
  
"Don't particularly care."  
  
The man swelled up, looking about like he was going to explode. "I am Commodore Norrington. TURN OUT YOUR POCKETS!"  
  
"Commodore? What are you doing down here at the lowly peasant's market? Trying to find people to accuse as criminals?" She had definitely crossed the line here. Norrington turned beet red, and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  
  
"Guards! Take this thing to prison. NOW!" He roared. A path was cleared as two sentries rushed up, clapped her in irons, and led the girl away. She stuck her tongue out at Norrington as she was dragged along.  
  
****  
  
Elizabeth wrung her hands as Will and Jack sat thinking in the parlor, still looking as though a tornado had passed through it. Will had put on more clothes (sorry ladies) and came down with Elizabeth almost two hours ago, to see Jack asleep in their kitchen and Jessica no where to be found.  
  
"Are you sure she wasn't at the market?" Elizabeth asked, flopping down in the chair. Will sighed.  
  
"Yes, love. I checked 5 times."  
  
Jack, meanwhile, was busy banging his head on the table between taking swigs of rum. "One day. One day and I've already lost my daughter."  
  
Will patted him on the back. "Don't worry Jack. If she's got your instincts she'll be just fine."  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Your instincts....Um, Jack? Is there any chance that Jessica could be in prison right now?" She bit her lip and waited for his reaction.  
  
"I do suppose she could be. But I can't go and look for her. I'd rather not be that close to those jails again."  
  
Will stood up and pushed his chair in. "I'll go then. I'll bail her out if need be." Jack smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
****  
  
Back in jail, Jessica was sitting with her back against the bars, throwing rocks at the wall. She had already gotten in trouble for throwing rocks at the guard, taking away her only form of entertainment. She was also getting heckled by all of the other criminals. Of course, they were quite stupid, and knew nothing of how to talk to a lady.  
  
After experimenting for a while, she discovered that if a rock was thrown from a certain angle, it would ricochet off the wall and land in the cell next to hers. It was quite funny for all watching to see the stupid, petty criminals try and figure out where the rocks came from. She had once even hit a particularly nasty one in the eye.  
  
When she heard a familiar voice talking behind her, she spun around and stood up. "My night in shining armor!" she called, sarcastically.  
  
Will strode over to her cell, followed by a surly guard. "What was she imprisoned for, guard?" He asked, looking at Jessica. She was watching the man with the keys, bouncing on her heels.  
  
"Theft, making fun of the Commodore." Boy, he sure seemed to be taking a long time to get the right key.  
  
"The Commodore needs to get a sense of humor. Come on now, hurry it up!" Jessica said, stepping back. The door slide open and she rushed out. "Thank you, good sir," she said, sweeping off her hat in a bow. Will caught her by the shoulders as she turned to leave.  
  
"Now, Jessica, I will not tolerate this again. If you are ever caught stealing, or testing the Commodore, of all people, or dressing up in this pirate's clothing," he motioned to her breeches, loose shirt, and hat, "You will be fired. Understood?"  
  
Jessica stood there, mouth open, wondering what the hell he was thinking. She shakily nodded before being led out. When they were a respectable distance from the jailhouse, she opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Will's finger.  
  
"I had to do that. They wanted to know why I would be bailing you out, they needed a reason."  
  
"Why couldn't Jack come and get me?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Will sighed. "Don't be stupid. A wanted pirate, that has escaped capture at least 3 times, waltzing into a jail? It's suicide."  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, thanks for getting me." She smiled at him and started her way back up to the house.  
  
Will sighed again. "Just like her father," he said, under his breath.  
  
She turned around. "Thank you," Jessica said, winking.  
  
He just rolled his eyes and followed her to his home.  
  
****  
  
There ya go! Chapter 3 for you. I'm sure most of you liked the Will nearly naked thing, I know I did.  
  
Without wax,  
  
Caitlin 


	4. You hab to sleeb sobdime

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews!! But I've changed my mind: If she turns into a Mary Sue, don't slap me. Just tell me. I WILL continue the story, because people seem to be liking it anyway. Tell me if you think I should change the rating. And I know the dialouge for Jack might seem a little weird, but I'm not good at writing the pirate lingo.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish.  
  
****  
  
Jack enveloped Jessica in a tight hug as soon as she stepped in the doorway. "I can't believe they took you to jail! Rotten filthy bastards!!" He roared, stepping back. Jessica just laughed and patted his arm.  
  
"Glad I've got your support. I'll remember that next time I go on the grift."  
  
Elizabeth stepped up. "Oh, you've didn't actually steal, did you?" When Jessica shrugged, then nodded, Elizabeth shook her head. "You have to be more careful when you're here, Jessica. The Commodore has it out for Jack, and if he ever finds out who you are, he'll definitely use it to his advantage!" ((Foreshadowing, anyone?))  
  
"I know, I know. But he doesn't know who I am."  
  
Elizabeth looked to Will, to see if it was true. He nodded.  
  
"Yep. They have no idea who she is." Both Jack and Elizabeth looked relieved.  
  
Just then, Jack's stomach growled loudly. As Jessica dissolved into fits of laughter, Jack clapped his hands together. "Well, how 'bout some breakfast, then?" He said, staring at his daughter, who was now pounding the floor with her fists. Shortly thereafter, she rolled over onto her back and clutched her stomach.  
  
The three adults exchanged worried looks. "Is she alright?" Elizabeth asked. Will shrugged, amazed that someone could laugh so hard at something that really wasn't that funny.  
  
"Oh, sure. She did that on the Pearl the first day she was aboard," Jack answered. He bent down and sat her up, grabbing her shoulders. He slapped her face twice, earning an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that' look from Elizabeth. Jessica stopped giggling, though, so Jack just smiled at her.  
  
His daughter coughed and got to her feet. "I'm good, I'm good." She brushed herself off and walked into the kitchen. "Boy, I'm starved."  
  
****  
  
The next day, Jessica and Jack went out, just to "have a look around". They of course had to be quite careful to watch out for any members of the Royal Navy. This gave Will and Elizabeth some much needed alone time.  
  
As Will sat down on the couch, Elizabeth curled up next to him and observed the room. It still was messy, but it had improved some. The day before was spent mostly cleaning it up, after Jessica was released.  
  
"I love you Will," she whispered. He pulled his arms tight around her.  
  
"I love you too." Just then, Elizabeth stood up and extended her arms.  
  
"Let's dance, Will!" Will smirked and got up. He took his wife in his arms and they started dancing. So what if there wasn't any music?  
  
They danced and danced, and danced some more. ((Sorry, I'm trying to fill space, but I'm not good with Fluffy stuff)) Right as Will leaned down to kiss his wife, the door burst open. Jack stepped in, holding a bottle of rum in one hand. His other was clutching his right eye, which had turned black. Jessica stumbled in after him, looking very disheveled and nursing a swollen, bleeding nose.  
  
"Not interrupting anything, I hope?" Jack asked, amused. He smiled, showing his cut lip.  
  
"Because we'll leab if dat's the case," Jessica added. She smiled in the exact same way he did, except she didn't have a cut lip. However, her top canine tooth was missing.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to you two?" Elizabeth asked, rushing over to them. She started examining Jack's eye, while Will did the same for Jessica's nose, which was turning black and blue.  
  
"Oh, nobing. Jus' a bit of a fight." Jessica winced as Will touched the wound. "I'b fine. Don't borry about id."  
  
"You are not fine. Your nose looks broken. And you're missing a tooth!" Will said, pointing at her mouth. Her hand shot up and examined the hole.  
  
"By god, you're right. Bloody birates," she added. Jack cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry. Nebermind."  
  
"Quit fussing over me lip, love. I'm quite alright. Gotten meself into plenty of scuffles before," said Jack, pushing the woman way. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine." She turned to Jessica, who had been led to a chair by the door. She still hadn't stopped bleeding, and Will was trying desperately to stem the flow.  
  
"It won't stop bleeding," he said, his fingers helping to squeeze her nose. Jessica's face had slowly gotten paler. Elizabeth started to help, but Jack just stood there, transfixed with his daughter's face.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said, taking her hand. Moments later, Will and Elizabeth had stopped the bleeding.  
  
"I'b good, I'b good," she said, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"How did this happen?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to know," said Will, holding his bloody hands in front of him.  
  
Every face turned to Jack. "I told you, it was a fight at the pub. A flying arm probably is to blame for that." He pointed to her nose.  
  
Jessica sniffled and wiped her sleeve against her nose. This proved to be an extremely bad idea, seeing as her nose was still very broken. "OW!! Oh, oh, god dabbit, dat hurt. dubid bloody birates..." She trailed off. Will sighed and knelt in front of her.  
  
"This is going to hurt, Jessica," he said, bringing his hands up to her face.  
  
"Wha-" She didn't get to finish. Very quickly, Will ran his thumbs down the sides of her nose, pushing the broken pieces into place with a sickening crunch. She cried out and grabbed his wrists in a vice grip, her nails digging into his flesh. He slowly pried her fingers off.  
  
Through clenched teeth, she growled, "Dat. Hurt. So. Bad. I. Will. Ged. You."  
  
"Yes, well, your nose isn't smeared all over your face, now is it?" Jack said. He received a death glare, the same one she had been giving Will.  
  
As Will nursed his arms, he said, "And when are you going to get me? I'm quite stronger than you."  
  
She grinned wickedly. "You hab to sleeb sobdime." Will's face dropped, and the other three laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Jack slept much better that night than he did the night before. In truth, he probably slept better than both Will and Elizabeth. They were upstairs, closer to Jessica's chainsaw-esque snoring. There was also the occasional loud grunt as she turned over and her nose was pressed into the pillow. After a particularly loud outburst, where Jessica had turned face first into the pillow(a very painful move), Elizabeth had dragged her pillow and a quilt downstairs, spread it out on the ground, and slept down there.  
  
In fact, Jack stepped on her as he got up the next morning. He heard a faint crunch and a loud "Ow" before a fist slammed into his ankle.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Elizabeth said, sitting up and nursing her hand.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that love," he said as he made his way around her body. As he reached the base of the stairs, Jessica dragged out of her room. She looked absolutly terrible, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her nose and the area around it was black and blue, and there was just the faintest bit of dried blood underneath.  
  
"You look absolutely rotten," he stated. She glared and yawned.  
  
"You're so kind." She sat on the railing and slid down. She seemed to forget that there was a post sticking up at the bottom, and she slid right into it. "Oof."  
  
Jack snickered as she hopped off, rubbing her side. "Shud ub."  
  
Soon everyone was up and breakfast was made, without anyone getting arrested. As Jack downed his glass of juice, he put his elbows on the table and smirked.  
  
"So, what were you two doing before we burst in yesterday?" The couple blushed, and Jack and Jessica exchanged amused glances.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Jessica leaned forward. "No, really. Whad were you doo doing? I'b quid(quite) inderesded."  
  
"We, were, um, well," Will said. He couldn't seem to make a complete thought.  
  
"We were dancing, if you really must know." Elizabeth finished for him. Jack snorted, but Jessica's face lit up.  
  
"Dancing? Really? I'b always wanded do learn do dance." She sighed and looked off. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Will, but he didn't seem to be thinking along the same lines as she was.  
  
"Really. Well, it's a pity I'm a terrible teacher. Otherwise I wo-OW!" he exclaimed, as his wife stepped on his foot.  
  
"We can teach you how to dance, Jessica." The two women smiled at each other. "And you too, Jack," she added when she saw Jack giving a 'ha-ha- look-what-your-wife-got-you-into' look.  
  
"Oh, dat would be fabulous! Dank you!" Jessica leaned across the table and hugged Elizabeth. Jack looked quite sick, and now Will had a semi-smug look on his face.  
  
"Well, let's get started!" Elizabeth said, getting up from the table. Jessica jumped up after her and followed Elizabeth into the next room.  
  
Will sighed.  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
*****  
  
TA DA!! Ok, here's chapter four. Hope it was good, if a bit short. I like it. But boy, it was hard writing Jessica's lines for this chapter. I don't really know if the "The commodore will use it to his advantage" thing was actually foreshadowing. This story isn't planned out.  
  
NEXT UP: The Dancing Lessons! 


	5. He started it

A/N: Hey, I'm back. Sorry for the long update time. My mind has been invaded by plot bunnies again. Also, school has started back up. And I'm in the IB program. For those that know what it is, you know why it's been a long time, and for those that don't, I'll tell you. There is a lot of homework. But, I've got some spare time, so here I am. And again, sorry about Jack's dialog. I think I have his character right, just not his words. Just imagine him saying them.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah....don't own....yadda yadda....don't sue....blah blah...poor....yadda yadda....have Bloom if I could.....  
  
****  
  
"I cannot believe I am doing this, mate," Jack said as he followed Will into the parlor. Will just shook his head.  
  
"It's your daughter's fault. She brought it up."  
  
"Yes, well, it was your wife who offered," Jack retorted. No way was Will blaming this on a Sparrow.  
  
Elizabeth and Jessica had already pushed the furniture to the side when the men entered. Elizabeth smiled and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Well, first I think Will and I should show you a dance. You know, so you can see how it's done." She extended her hand and Will reluctantly took it. Jack and Jessica plopped down on the couch. Jessica was smiling genuinely, but Jack had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
The couple danced for a bit, then broke away. "Ok. Jessica, I suppose you'll dance with Will. Jack, come here." She beckoned him with her finger. He took a deep breath then got up. Jessica had already bounced off her seat and was standing in front of Will. He seemed to have cheered up a bit after dancing with his wife.  
  
Will took Jessica's hands in his and they pulled close together. He began to lead her steps. She stepped on his foot quite a few times. "Sorry."  
  
"Whoops! Sorry."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"I suppose I have two left feet then?" She asked, blushing.  
  
"No, no. You're just," he winced as she stepped on his foot again, "Inexperienced."  
  
On the other side of the room, however, things were going much better than expected. Elizabeth expected to have to lead Jack for a bit, but he seemed to basically know what he was doing.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance, Jack," she said as they twirled around.  
  
"I never said anything of the sort," he said as he dipped her. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, where did you learn then?"  
  
Jack smirked. "That's for me to know, and you never to find out, love." She laughed as they spinned around again.  
  
Will heard her laugh and turned around. "They seem to be having a good time," Jessica commented, looking embarrassed. Jack was whispering something into Elizabeth's ear, who was smiling wildly.  
  
Will turned and looked at Jessica. Her cheeks were red, and she was staring down. He sighed and led her over to where Jack and Elizabeth were dancing.  
  
"Can we cut in?" Will said, eyeing the pair dancing. Jessica smiled meekly at her father and Elizabeth. Before Jack could reply, Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"That would be great, gentlemen." She nodded at Jack, and they broke apart. Jessica and Will followed suit. Will was about to take Elizabeth's hand when his wife grabbed Jessica's.  
  
"Shall we, darling?" She said, causing Jessica to laugh. Will stood dumbstruck, but Jack just smiled, revealing his gold teeth. When a stunned Will turned to face Jack, he bowed and held out his hand.  
  
"Shall I lead, or you?" From the other side of the room, Jessica and Elizabeth's laughter could be heard. The two women made their way over to the men. Will noticed immediately that Jessica seemed to be dancing a lot better with Elizabeth than she was with him.  
  
"William Turner! Someone has asked you to dance. Will you not except?" Elizabeth said, trying to stifle her giggles. Jessica was also trying to do so, for she was shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Will raised an eyebrow, sighed, and put his hand in Jack's outstretched one. "Wonderful," Jack said as he pulled Will close and started twirling around the room. Will was visibly squirming, obviously not quite comfortable with the situation. After a few twirls, however, Will seemed to get used to it and started actually dancing.  
  
But Will, being a man(at least we think), was taught to lead when he danced with another person. But he had never danced with a man before. And Jack, also being a man, was leading as well. To see the two men, struggling over who was to lead, was quite a sight.  
  
"Those two are terrible," Elizabeth said. The men had broken apart, and were now arguing fiercely. Jessica nodded.  
  
"Will's a really good dancer, though."  
  
"So is Jack. Honestly, men are such dolts. Would you care to join me in sorting this out?" Elizabeth said. Jessica smiled, and they danced their way over to where the men were still quarrelling. Jack's hands were waving wildly about, and Will's finger was less than a centimeter from the pirate's nose.  
  
"--when you threatened my wife, eh?"  
  
"-father never would've had a problem-" That last comment sent Will over the top. He seemed to inflate, turning bright red.  
  
"DON'T YOU BRING MY FATHER INTO THIS!!" Will shouted, drowning out Jack's ramblings. He yelled so loud it surprised Elizabeth and Jessica, effectively making them step back a few paces.  
  
Jessica leaned over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "Honestly, they argue like an old married couple." They both burst out laughing at that comment, causing a very angry Will to whip around, staring at them.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You two are terrible. Quit arguing," Elizabeth said. Jessica nodded fervently. Will huffed and crossed him arms over him chest.  
  
"He started it," Jack said, pointing at Will. Will dropped his arms and inflated again.  
  
"I DID NOT! Why you...." Will glared hard. Jack stuck his tongue out and wiggled his fingers.  
  
"ARG!" Will cried, before rushing at Jack. He jumped on Jack, sending him to the ground. He fell on top of his 'friend' and started choking him. Jack hit his head on the floor, and immediately began fighting back. Fists were flying everywhere.  
  
Jessica and Elizabeth exchanged looks of panic, before rushing towards the brawl and ripping Will off. The women had to grab Will's shoulders and heave as hard as they could to stop them. Will fell backwards onto the floor, face red and sporting a bloody lip.  
  
Jack sat up and examined his bleeding knuckles.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?" Elizabeth screamed. "You two are supposed to be friends!" She said, looking back and forth quickly between the two of them.  
  
"Yeah! Now, apologize, both of you!" Jessica added. Will glared at Jack, but he just smirked.  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Will huffed again and ran his hand through his hair. He mumbled something unintelligible. Jack put a hand to his hear and leaned closer.  
  
"What was that? Couldn't hear you."  
  
Will glowered at him again, saying louder, "Sorry Jack."  
  
"Your turn, Jack. Apologize," Elizabeth said, putting her hands on her hips. Jack sighed.  
  
"Sorry, mate," he said, then extended his hand. Will took it. Then he stood up, brushed himself off, and helped Jack up, replacing his hat.  
  
"I think I've had enough dancing for today."  
  
****  
  
There you go. Chapter 5. I don't like it as much as others, but I still think it's fairly good. I figure Will has a fairly short temper, and mentions of his dad might throw him off, like in the movie.  
  
Could you all do me a favor? Go read "Life was Good", my other POTC story. It's the story of Will's mother, and it's finished. And R&R for it, if you please. ;-) 


End file.
